A Glimmer of Hope and a Sliver of Light
by fanficfanatic940
Summary: The Real and Digital World have warped together. But every human, and DigiDestined partner, suddenly disappears. TK and Kari, the only ones left, must now unleash a power they never knew they had to destroy Pure Evil personified. *major takari*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon or any affiliates

**A/N:** I can't believe I started another story! *groan*  this is my first (real) attempt at a first-person narrative.  Please R/R, tell me what you think of it so far.  Peace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--^-TK-^--

_I stood there, helpless, as the cloud of darkness hovered over Kari's unmoving body.  I couldn't move.  It was like I wasn't even there.  I tried to shout out to Kari, but I couldn't make my mouth form words.  Slowly, the black cloud descended and enveloped her.  I wanted to scream.  I wanted to cry.  The mist soon disappeared, and Kari's body was nowhere to be found._

          I fell to the ground as the ball struck my head.  The coaches whistle rang through my ears as I felt a pair of hands roll me onto my back.

          "Dude, TK!  You alright, man?"

          I nodded to Kane as I tried to sit up.  My head throbbed.  That dream had been haunting me for over a week now.  I shook it off as I got back into the game.

--^-Kari-^--

I sat, eating my lunch of tacos and burritos.  In a few minutes, TK's gym class would be out and they would come to lunch.  I took a bight of my sloppy burrito and beans plopped onto my tray.  Our lunch lady has a very annoying habit of trying out foreign foods for lunches.  I swear, she just does that to annoy us.

          The sound of laughter interrupted my thoughts.  I turned to see TK entering the room, followed by Kane and Jiro.  Kane Allens is an American who moved her last year.  He has blond hair, but his crew cut is so short you can barely tell.  He's best friends with Jiro Okano, who is Japanese and is always wearing black and red.

          "Yeah… and then Ken said to me-- Hey, Kari!  Hellooo!  You listening to me?" Yolie snapped.

          "Oh!  Sorry."  Yolie had been talking for the past fifteen minutes, so I had eventually zoned out on her.  She was almost finished with her last taco, and nothing remained of her burrito.

          A small thump at the table made me turn around.  "Hey, Kari." Takeru said as he sat down.  Kane and Jiro sat on the other end of the table, eyeing their food as if it would jump off of the table and bite their heads off.  It was obvious they were joking around-- Kane was never serious and Jiro was smart enough to know what was on our plates.  Another normal day.

--^-Tai-^--

I sat, packing a duffel bag, while Matt snored loudly.  I picked a sock off the floor and walked over to his bed.  He woke up after a good slap across the face.

          "_Tai you idiot what the heck did you do that for?!_" he screamed in my face.  I waited for the ringing in my ears to stop before I replied.

          "C'mon, Matt.  If we don't finish packing, the break will be over before we even get to Odaiba."  We were planning on going back home to visit our families.  Kari had seemed upset when I left for college, but after a while she seemed more content with my moving.  Unfortunately, I got stuck with Yamato in the same room.  Oh well.

--^-Izzy-^--

I practically bit my pencil in half as I tried to figure out the problem.  I was always smart at math, but Mr. Yamamoto was a hard teacher.

          That's hard with a capital "h".

          I was almost finished with the question when he said, "Time.  Turn your papers over.  Don't worry if you didn't complete your test, there will be plenty of time to finish after lunch."

          I made it to the cafeteria just in time to see TK sit next to Kari.  Yolie, Jiro, and Kane were there, too.  But I could tell I wasn't the only one who saw them.

          "Darn you, TL." Daisuke muttered.  He was two people behind me in line.  It was hard to believe that even after all these years; Davis still had a crush on Kari.

          I glanced up as I got a good helping of Mexican food on my plate.  I almost never got Mexican, and when I did, it was usually Mrs. Kamiya's infamous "spinach tacos".  Yuck!

          Instead of sitting with TK and all them, I sat with the people on my grade level.  It's against "social laws" for a senior to sit next to juniors.

--^-TK-^--

While Kari was looking away, I playfully snagged her burrito and put it on Kane's tray.  I got her attention with my normal "nothing's wrong" whistle, known far and wide through the whole school as something I did after I played a prank on someone.  Kari turned to look at me, and I guess she caught a glimpse of her missing burrito through her peripheral vision.  she glared at me, and I laughed and took the burrito from Kane's plate.  Kari playfully punched my shoulder and got her food back.  We all laughed and continued eating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone.  I was going to just launch into the story, but as this is the prologue and everything (and I couldn't find a way to end it without a cliffhanger), I decided against it.  Also, TK's dream in the beginning won't be explained for around ten to fifteen chapters from now (groan), so don't pester me about it.  Please review.  Peace.


	2. Warped

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own digimon.

**A/N:** If you have any questions (like things you don't understand), post them in your reviews and I'll get around to answering them.  And please don't sue me for short chapters-- it's my nature.  Thanks, and please R/R!

**Chapter 1**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--^-Kari-^--

I laughed as Kane finished another of his hilarious anecdotes.  Kane was always telling stories, and he was always wearing a big grin.  Besides TK, he was probably the most optimistic boy I new.  Jiro was a little more-- thoughtful.  He always knew what to say to repair shattered feeling and break up arguments.

          "Kari…" Yolie tapped my shoulder.

          "Hold on a minute." I turned to continue talking.

          "Kari!  We're late five minutes!"

          I looked at the clock.  "Shit!  See ya TK, Kane, Jiro."  I nearly bowled Yolie over as I sprinted to class.  But before I reached the door, a heavy jolt rocked the room.  I was out before I knew what hit me.

          When I came to, my vision was blurred.  I could see table snapped in half at the middle.  Walls were cracking and looked on the verge of breaking.  I staggered to my feet and felt warm blood trickling down my cheek.  Nobody was in the room.  It was completely deserted.  The halls were empty as well.  I looked around for anybody.  I checked under the table I was sitting at.  TK's legs were on the bench, his body under the table.  His green school shirt was torn in several places.

          A loud crash diverted my attention.  The clock had fallen, leaving shattered pieces of plastic and glass.  The noise stirred Takeru.  He tried to sit up, but he banged his head on the bottom of the table.

--^-TK-^--

"Aahhh!  Dammit!" I screamed, rubbing my head.  I slid out from under the lunch table.  Kari was standing there, and offered me a hand up.  I accepted it.  When I stood, I could see all the damage that had been done.  The shattered clock was probably what startled me.  The table I was just under splintered and collapsed.  But that wasn't the worst part.

          The worst part was that a Gizamon was crawling up my leg.

          "Aahhh!!  Get it off, get it off, get it off!!" I screamed.  I repeatedly kicked the table, trying to shake the digimon off.  After about a minute, it jumped off my leg and ran out of the room.

          Kari almost fell over, she was laughing so much.  I did the only sensible thing I could think of-- join her.  We giggled for about a minute (I couldn't tell.  The clock was broken), before Kari finally said, "Okay.  I can't breathe.  Stop laughing."  But that just made us laugh harder.  Finally, we quieted down

          "Wait.  How could a Gizamon get here anyway?" I realized.

          "I don't know.  Either this was a really bad prank, or someone opened a Digi-port or something." She replied.

          "You're both wrong," came a small voice behind us.  Chuumon was sitting on a bench.  "The Real and Digital worlds have warped together."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's Chuumon doing without Sukamon?  Why have the two worlds warped together?  And how come I can't ever seem to finish a Subway sandwich in less than four bites?


	3. Explanation

**Disclaimer:** If I owned digimon, you would be watching this story rather than reading it.  But, you're not.

**A/N:** Another short chapter.  Please R/R.

**Chapter 2**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--^-Kari-^--

"The Real and Digital worlds have warped together," Chuumon said simply.  TK and I sat there, letting the mouse digimon's words sink in.

          "But," I spoke up, "Where's everyone else?"

          "The Shadow erased all humans and digimon with a human partner from existence.  You two survived because you held the crests of Hope and Light, the only forces that can destroy it."

          "How do you know all this?" TK asked.

          Chuumon jumped off of the bench.  "A prophesy on a rock outside.  Me and Sukamon read it before he… he…" the digimon looked down at the cracked floor.

          "What happened to Sukamon?  What's the shadow?" I inquired.

          "I'll show you the stone," Chuumon said.  He ran nimbly on the floor, while TK and I walked just as quickly.

          When we got outside, we gasped.  Only a kilometer or so away, Infinity Mountain loomed overhead.  A little closer was a black rock with symbols engraved on its surface.

--^-TK-^--

"Too bad we don't have Izzy with us," I said as I reached over to feel the stone.

          "No!  Don't touch-" Chuumon warned.

          I pulled my finger away from the stone and held it.  The rock wasn't hot or cold.  But there seemed to be some kind of energy coursing through it.

          Dark energy.

          I suddenly realized how black the stone was.  It was actually more than just black.  The sun didn't cast any light on it, and it had no shadow.  It was as if it were actually an illusion, a hologram perhaps.

          "Chuumon?  Can you read what it says?" Kari asked.

          "Well, um, actually," Chuumon began slowly, "Leomon read it, and I haven't seen him since."

          I crossed my arms and started tapping my feet, a "nervous gesture" I had inherited from my dad.  "Can you_ remember_ it, maybe?" I asked.

          "Something about the Shadow, Black disks, and the Syndrome.  I don't remember much of it, because that was almost a week ago.  I think."

          Kari shook her head.  "Please don't tell me we were asleep for a week.  How did we survive?"

          "That Mexican food must have done something."

          "Mexi-what now?" Chuumon asked, confused.

          "Don't worry about it.  Now, what can you remember about what that thing says?"

          "The Black disk makes you forget stuff, and the Syndrome makes you evil."

          "You mean like Devimon's Black Gears?"

          "Yeah, but there's no cure.  The only way to get rid of it is to be destroyed.  Oh, and there are a bunch of things here.  They're not digimon, and their made out of nothing but evil.  And there was some kind of prophesy on the stone about the angels of hope and light or something.  I don't know."

          I looked at Kari and shrugged.  "So, we find Leomon?" I asked.  Kari only nodded.  We turned and walked toward Infinity Mountain, but were interrupted by Chuumon.

          "Wait!  Don't leave me here!  _Please_ don't leave me alone!"  He jumped on Kari's back and continued begging us not to go.

          "Fine.  Come on," I said.  Chuumon stayed on Kari's back, as if expecting a ride.  The sad thing was, he got his wish.

--^-Kari-^--

"TK," I said.  "Sl-- slow down.  I'm too tired."  After walking for three days, surviving on berries and river water, we found our way into a forest.  I was sitting in a rock in the middle of a small clearing, Chuumon riding on TK's back.  Sweat plastered my hair to my forehead, making it look black.  Chuumon hopped off of TK's back and started running around it circles.  I was surprised he still had energy left, but then I remembered that he was getting a free ride.

          A small rustle in the bushes caught my attention.  As soon as look the way of the sound, it stopped.  I shook it off as a bird and looked at the ground.  As soon as I did, however, a man-sized creature that looked exactly like a velociraptor from Jurassic Park knocked TK to the ground and started biting at his neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger.  I'll have the next chapter up ASAP, but first let me address a few things: everything about the Syndrome and Black disks you'll learn soon enough.  The prophecy will be explained.  Oh, and speaking of velociraptors and dinosaurs, I'm thinking of doing a Jurassic Park/Digimon cross over, please tell me how you like the idea.  _I did not add the dinosaur thing in the story just so that you can find out about future fanfiction stories._


End file.
